It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by Fullbuster13
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have finally moved in together, now comes the decoration for the holiday season. Nalu fluff.


"Wake up Natsu, it's December 1st today," a beautiful voice flowed into his ears. "You know what that means."

"We get to eat a lot of food," Natsu responded groggily, stretching his arms and rubbing his eyes.

"Um, I guess so. Buuuuut, what's really important today is that we're gonna decorate the apartment for the holiday season."

Natsu moved into Lucy's place about two months ago. When he decided to live there it was a shock to nobody as everybody in the guild thought he already was). Happy was fine with it as he now resides in the Fairy Hills dormitory (it's okay that he lives there since he's cat). Since Natsu and Lucy have been so busy with work they haven't spent an entire day together in their home yet.

"Alright but I call picking the Christmas tree," he stated.

"Fine by me, just remember we're putting the Heartfilia family angel on top," Lucy answered. "I couldn't go a single Christmas without it."

"I can't let you do that Luce, because how are you gonna work if you're sittin on top of a tree?" Natsu giggled.

Lucy did look absolutely radiant that day. Her golden hair shone as the morning sun passed through the window. She was wearing a white sweater that went down to her thighs and white boots. She looked as if winter instead of deciding to appear in a harsh snowstorm, came in the form of a beautiful woman.

"Don't try to flirt your way out of this we have work to do," she said while trying to downplay her smiling face.

"Worth a shot," he smirked back.

After the two of them got dressed and showered (after about a month Natsu finally learned to not walk in on Lucy in the bathroom) they headed out to find the perfect tree. Natsu spent most of their walk complaining about how once winter hits hard every time he goes outside he'll be reminded of Gray. The temperature had started to drop in Magnolia but snowy weather wasn't here just yet.

"Wow look at this one it's like 50 feet tall!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm afraid that won't fit through the door Natsu."

"Okay, so how about we get Gildarts to disassemble it then we put it back together once it's inside."

Lucy had learned to keep her temper in check when dealing with Natsu's dumb ideas over the years, luckily for him.

"It still won't fit in the living room."

"Then I'll burn it," he said as his fist lit on fire.

"We're not burning anything! What would that even accomplish?!"

"Fine then, we'll find a different one."

They looked for another 10 minutes until they found the perfect one. It was rather expensive though for a Christmas tree at 8,000 Jewel. Lucy said she knew how to knock the price down.

"Can you not do a seduction strategy this time?" Natsu shrugged.

Lucy blushed, "Natsu are you getting protective of me?"

He responded by turning away and crossing his arms. Lucy grinned as usually the seduction plans were his or Happy's anyway. She decided to pay the price on the tag and they brought the tree home. After they put it up they decorated it with all the souvenirs and gifts they've received in their time at the guild. Even the flyer from the Duke Everlue job was placed onto the tree.

"Could you give me hand Natsu? I'm about to put the angel on top."

Natsu put Lucy on his shoulders to boost her up. At first they were too far away so he had to take a couple of steps forward. She then stretched out to set up the ornament at the top of their tree.

"Hold still Lucy I'm gonna fall over."

"What?!" She screamed and panicked, giving Natsu a harder time. "Just whatever you do don't fall forwards!"

Natsu heeded her words and began to tip backwards. Lucy flailed her arms in an attempt to stay balanced, but it was to no avail. The dragon-slayer tried to throw Lucy off of his shoulders, then catch her as he was falling. Like most of Natsu's ideas it sounded like a decent one, until something got screwed up and he ended up on his back with Lucy crashing down on top of him.

"Oh my goodness are you okay?" She asked him with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine," he grunted. "I'm just glad I could catch you again."

"Thanks, but no matter how smooth you are I'm not letting you off until we're done decorating."

They continued to prepare for the holiday season by finishing off the tree. Once that adventure concluded, they began to wrap gifts.

"So who'd you get for the secret santa?" Natsu asked.

"Cana, I'm going to give her a framed picture from when we were partners on Tenrou Island."

"I feel like a mug would come more in handy to her," he remarked.

"She just drinks straight from the barrel anyway," she responded. "How about you?"

"I got Freed, I haven't picked out a present for him yet. What does he like?"

"Besides Laxus? I dunno literature."

"You should pick out a book for him then since you're so smart with writing n stuff."

"Keep complimenting me, but it's not gonna get you out of doing any work. This is your house too now, so we have to split the decorating as well as cleaning."

Lucy then decided she'll pick out a book for Freed to give to Natsu later since she wouldn't really expect him to know much about the fine arts. They went on to wrap their gifts to their teammates. Erza was getting a smutty novel. Wendy was receiving an outfit from the Celestial Spirit World. They were going to give Gray a nice coat, but they realized he doesn't need it for the cold and he would strip out of it anyway. So his present was a video lacrima of his fights in the Grand Magic Game against Lyon and Chelia with Juvia and Rufus.

"Why are we givin him that? It'll only inflate his big ego," Natsu sneered.

The two of them went on for hours with decorations and preparations for Christmas. The sun went down at about six that night, and Lucy worked herself to the point of falling asleep with it. She passed out on the couch and slept peacefully, only to be awakened to the smell of hot cocoa.

"You know, you've been working really hard today," Lucy said as she took a sip. "I think after I finish this I should give you a reward."

She winked at Natsu which made his spikey hair stand up. He kissed her on the cheek and ran upstairs with the enthusiasm of someone on Christmas morning. Lucy muttered to herself how he's an idiot, and she couldn't be happier to have a roommate like him. That Christmas season was a memorable one in the Fairy Tail guild.


End file.
